Ranma beach adventure
by TomEn
Summary: While seeking for Akane, Ranma meets someone else. Another of my Ranma-chan x boy ficlets.


It was summer break, when Ranma walked through the beach in her bikini, looking for Akane. Youngest Tendo girl went angry on Ranma again, gods know why this time and she literally disappeared. Having no choice, Ranma decided to find her and say sorry if it'd help. She had no idea where Akane went. She was about to look for her, but suddenly, she noticed something that changed her mind. It was an ice cream shop. The weather was hot and moreover, Ranma loved ice cream. She quickly turned to buy a one, just to bright her mood before upcoming confrontation with Akane. It'd be not quite manly to buy an ice cream, but since she was in her girl form, it was perfectly fine. It was one of the few pros of Ranma's gender bendering curse.

She asked a for lemon one, but then she realized an obvious fact that she forget about she had not a single penny, since Akane had all their pocket money. She tried to figure something out, as the ice cream seller looked at her, waiting for payment ad holding an ice cream ready. It looked so delicious...

Have any problems, lady she heard a voice and turned to see a tall, handsome boy standing next to her. She gulped, realizing that she thinks of this guy as handsome . It was so annoying. She discovered last times that when she's in the girl form, she has some troubles with looking at guys. What was going on? Somehow she wondered if the curse was getting stronger. Of course, Ranma was straight. But it seemes that his mind was adjusting to the girl's body. So, Ranma as a girl was straight as well...

But Ranma had other problems now. And despite all the rest, this guy seemed to be perfectly fine, since she just found the way out of her problem.

I forgot my purse she said with a sad tone, Would you... buy me an ice cream? she asked, looking at the boy with the best puppy eyes she could make.

Of course boy smiled and paid for her ice cream. Ranma grabbed the sweet and started to lick it, enjoying the cool, lemon taste. Suddenly, she felt a hand around her waist. A shiver run down her spine when she realized that the boy embraced her.

So, what's your name, cutie? he asked, looking into her eyes.

Ranma was about to shook his hand off or even slap him, yelling I'm a boy! , but somehow she found that she can't. The fact that this boy touched her, made her surprisingly weak or rather, made her feel very femine. It was very annoying. She started to wonder what to do, but all she could do was to look at him and say.

It's Ranma.

Ranma... pretty name for a pretty girl he said, smiling to her. I'm Togo. Would you like to have a walk, Ranma?

Before she could even answer, he took her hand and lead her through the beach. Ranma's mind was in a mess, she had no idea how all these things happened. Her body was acting strange, she felt getting all hot because this boy held her hand. It was so wrong, but from the other hand, so nice. As he lead her, he asked her about some other things and she always asked nicely and polite, despite her urge of running away. To trouble her even more, he made some more compliments, saying how pretty and sexy she looks. Blush covered her face when she was called sexy .

Would you let me share a bit of this ice cream with you? he finally asked and before she could answer, he lowered, to have a lick just an inch from her lips. She felt his breath on her face. It was close. Ranma was getting more and more nervous. Was her body betraying her? How could she feel this way in front of some guy?

Ranma forgot about Akane. Time was passing by and she couldn't find the strength to get away of this guy. The more they were together, the better she felt with him. She just finished an ice cream when he told her to stay still.

You have something on your cheek he said. Ranma did as she was told. Guy lowered himself on her and then.

He kissed her.

It was brief kiss, nothing long, but suddenly Ranma felt her knees getting weak like a being made of wool. She was about to fell down when the boy grabbed her and embraced. She trembled, feeling completely confused. Boy carried her with ease in his strong arms.

Feeling weak, Ranma? It's probably the sun. Let me carry you into the shadow he offered. While being carried in his arms, Ranma felt... secure. And even more, she felt happy. She had no idea why and how, but it seemed completely pointless to protest or resist. Just her heart beat faster than usually. And she couldn't do much about the blush on her cheeks.

My house is nearby said the boy and smiled to her. I have some ice tea and stuff there

Ranma nodded, returning the smile to him. 


End file.
